


Nothing left behind

by Kurisutori618



Series: All in One Place [10]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Eleventh told him in a way he could, F/M, no spoilers just hope, tenth is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of tenth doctor asking his future self about River. (short and brief)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing left behind

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few stories of Tenth doctor asking eleventh doctor about River, so I thought about giving it a try myself. I mean there's so many things he could ask, not that any of them would be answered but at least you try.

I set this where Tenth doctor in a sad time, and finds his future self by accident and despite knowing the consequences and the rules asks him anyway. I mean to remember people you keep things, trinkets even to keep. The Tenth doctor didn't get much of a choice with River at the library, he had to leave her things there. He's gonna be selfish and ask for more from his future.

Tenth doctor asks his future self for something to hold onto and never let go. After all he needs this. He lost too much already.

XXX

(Tenth doctor POV)

"Just one thing"

"Who is she?" I couldn't help but ask my future self.

"Professor River Song in our future?"

He was about to speak but I snuck in —

"And don't you dare say spoilers!" I chastised him with a pointed finger, if she is this important, I needed something to hold onto.

I couldn't take the diary with me, as it was in my future, I couldn't take the screwdriver cas it was in my future, I had nothing of her. Nothing!

"Just give me something!" I urged him. "You know how I feel about this" I said firmly.

I shook my head, No…

"How we feel" I corrected myself, catching his eyes with mine.

Everyone we lose, we never have the heart to erase in memory, we honor them by remembering the best. But River, Professor River Song she was more.

My future self scrunched his face with his hands on his hips begrudgingly, looking conflicted, at the feelings laid bare on my face. I was asking for something impossible, but I had to ask. I had to try.

"Ohhh ALRIGHT!" he said exasperated after a while, with his hands raised in the air in defeat. I sighed in relief.

"River is…." my future self said while thinking deeply, attempting with gestured hands, as if the answer would form in his grasp out of thin air.

"You know how every memory, every life we encounter is a gift?" he said with a slow gradual smile and looked up into my eyes, I shared his smile and nodded.

"Well this one….." he said carefully, doing his best in choosing the words.

"We will have to give it back some day—" he said nodding to himself, with clasped hands.

If someone else were to read his smile, they would think it were a bright warm smile, but I know myself, it's practiced, it's perfected, it neither truly happy but then maybe it is. Well. A little.

"But it's okay we got to keep moving, just remember that it was the best — Will be the best just like all the others. You will see her again!" He assured me.

"Is she still with you right now?" I asked him, hopeful.

He smiled slightly, but he didn't answer, he simply walked backward and twirled right round to walk back to his own Tardis. With the whirring of his beloved future Tardis noise fading in and out till I was alone.

At least that will never change.

I shook my head and turned to my own Tardis.


End file.
